Vuelos
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred y Arthur iban en un común vuelo aéreo que USA había contratado con -pervertidos- motivos, Arthur creía que era incorrecto lo que Alfred le proponía en el baño, pero éste le asegura que todo es legal, gracias a Holanda el sexo allí era legal. USxUK.


Aajajajajaja :,D OMG esto tenía que escribirlo, apenas lo leí dije "debo escribirlo", espero que sea del agrado de ustedes XD

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra, mención de Holanda.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen y no hago esto por fines monetarios. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Vuelos en líneas holandesas :D, Lime.

Alfred y Arthur iban viajando en un vuelo tranquilo hasta al momento aparte de que Arthur sentía que se movían un poco las personas, incluso demasiado para el gusto del inglés. Estados Unidos con una sonrisa extraña lo invitó a ir al baño con él, quería mostrarle algo, Arthur se opuso, era extraño si dos hombres iban al baño -y más que todos los pasajeros que los acompañaban lo fueran- así que Alfred le dijo que primero iría él y luego esperaba a que el inglés fuera, que era algo de vida o muerte, finalmente el inglés accede fastidiado.

–¿Alfred? ¿Qué es lo que quería mostrarme? –no continuó, porque una mano lo había jalado hasta la cabina y sintió los húmedos labios del americano besándolo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y algo rojito y más cuando el norteamericano comienza a tocarle el trasero depravadamente y a frotar su entrepierna con su pierna, más especifico con su muslo.

–¿Hacerlo en un avión? ¿acaso estás loco? –el inglés se removía rojo de la vergüenza, era pervertido pero no así de desubicado.

–¿No te mata el morbo Iggy? – susurró lujurioso lamiendo la piel desnuda que dejaba al descubierto desabrochando su camisa.

–¡De-detente ahh…!–trató de que su voz sonara baja para no ser descubierto.

–Esto es un vuelo especial Iggy, no hay nada de malo en hacerlo aquí. Holanda lo implemento…–susurró sacándole suavemente los pantalones relamiéndose los labios viendo la suave excitación de su pareja.

–¿U-un vuelo especial dices?–gimió aún despacio consumido por la vergüenza y la calentura del momento.

–Yes, es exclusivo para "hombres", un tanto gay diría yo y lo mejor no es eso, en este vuelo… es legal tener sexo–

–¿L-legal ah? –

–Sí–

–¿Por eso insististe en que nos fuéramos en este? ¿esta era la maldita razón?–

–Por supuesto ¿no soy brillante? –rió sin arrepentimiento besando con fuerza y rudeza al inglés.

–¡Eres un pervertido Estados Unidos! ¡realmente lo eres! –gimió rojo sintiendo sus piernas desnudas siendo abiertas por las dos manos del estadounidense, la cabina era casi hecha para el sexo.

–Y te encanta que lo sea…–

Con eso se entregaron completamente al morbo del acto y el inglés dejo de oponer resistencia, lo disfrutaba, pero seguía viendo como algo "incorrecto" hacerlo dentro de un avión y más que su pareja lo haya persuadido con esas -cochinas y degeneradas- intenciones a ese vuelo, pero ya bien sabía que Alfred ya no era un niñito bueno.

Cuando ambos terminaron volvieron a sus asientos, el inglés no le dirigía la palabra al radiante y animado estadounidense que hasta llegaba a cantar de la alegría mientras todo el mundo los observaba con cara de saber exactamente lo que habían hecho.

–Viajare siempre en esta línea…–decía con una sonrisa en la cara mientras el inglés sólo se sonrojaba un poco apartando la vista. No sabía que existían vuelos como esos en los que el americano y él podrían hacer esas cositas –privadas y cochinas- como si nada.

–Nunca más me subiré a este avión–

–Si lo harás–

–¡Que no! –gritó fuerte.

–Si lo harás…–

–Te juro que jamás me volveré a subir a esta línea de degenerados y menos contigo– fue su última palabra.

Pero si lo hizo, después de todo el americano había pedido un vuelo de ida y vuelta con el mismo servicio, alabada sean esas líneas aéreas y alabado sea Holanda, pensó el americano mientras estaba en plena faena en aquel avión con su Iggy, se produjeron muchas "turbulencias" por parte de Estados unidos e Inglaterra, después de todo ni humanos eran, sino países.

**N.A:** ¡UN APLAUSO A HOLANDA! XDDD En Holanda una empresa privada se servicios sexuales puso a disposición vuelos en los que fuera permitido el sexo dentro del avión en diferentes lugares de éste :D y lo más "1313" es que por ahora es sólo para hombres -pero aún no está del todo disponible, Alfred y Arthur serán los primeros (?)- era claro que Alfred enterándose de la noticia querría llevar a Iggy en uno de esos vuelos LoL, eso por hoy, pero mañana quizá traiga algo más USxUK *3* o hoy en la tarde, quien sabe jejeje :D


End file.
